Indefinite
by Oreata
Summary: This was not the Christmas he was expecting. Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is unlike anything I have ever written before, but it has been nagging at me so much so that I couldn't sleep…possible tissue warning.

Chapter 1.

There were stacks of unopened boxes surrounding him, but he had absolutely no desire to unpack, despite the fact that he and his mom had moved in almost a week ago. It was two days before Christmas and Finn knew he should be feeling happy; but he wasn't. Finn had expected to have Rachel around when he moved, but that didn't happen either. Glumly he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. For the last two weeks he had come home from school and gone straight up to his room to mope.

"Finn Hudson, get your butt down here!" A voice yelled from downstairs for the third time. He expected his mother was calling him for dinner but he didn't even feel like eating. It concerned him that he didn't even care about eating. There was a knock on his door.

"Finn?" A feminine voice said before poking its head into his room. It was his step-brother Kurt. "You need to come downstairs, now." Kurt had an impatient look on his face that told him he wasn't going to get off with ignoring him. Finn grunted before rolling off the bed and following Kurt down the stairs.

"What's for supper?" He asked curiously, even though he didn't actually care. Ever since breaking up with Rachel everything seemed to taste like cardboard, which sucked because eating was like his favourite thing ever.

"God, is that all you ever think about? There's more to life than food, Finn." Finn was about to defend himself, but Kurt kept talking. "There's something you need to see."

There was a pang of tension in his chest all of a sudden; he had the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy what ever it was his new family had planned for him. He could hear the television coming from the living room, it sounded like a news report. Finn hated the news. Kurt made his way into the living room, and Finn was about to follow him when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right there." He said before turning around to go and answer the door. Thankful for the diversion he flung the door open only to be met with the eyes of one Rachel Berry. He groaned inwardly. When would she understand that he needed some space? Despite his anger he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked standing there in her red coat and white hat. They were the same ones she had worn when they went to get the Christmas tree for the Glee Club. He leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to beg him to take back again, but it never happened. Rachel had never been to the new house before and he wondered how she had found it. The two stood there in an awkward silence for at least two minutes before a broken sob escaped Rachel's lips. Upon looking closer he could see that her face was entirely streaked with tears. Soon her entire body was shaking with sobs. Finn stood there uncomfortably, slowing becoming aware that this visit had nothing to do with them. On instinct he reached black, closing the door to give them some privacy. He was unsure of what to do, never before had he seen her break down like this…and he was still angry at her. On the other hand she looked so tiny and vulnerable standing there, sobbing her heart out.

"Finn…" Rachel managed to crack out between cries as she lifted her hand to her forehead. His heart was breaking all over again at the sound of her cries. Finn reached out, pushing his anger to the back of his mind before wrapping his arms around her. Rachel responded by burrowing her shaking body as close to him as possible. For the moment he forgot what she had done, and how she had made him feel. He tightened his grip on her, allowing his hand to weave into her hair. Rachel breathed deeply, her sobs growing harder as she clutched onto the back of his shirt. Finn looked up at the sky, noting he could see could see his breath in the air. It was then that he remembered it was the middle of winter and that they were standing outside in below freezing temperatures. She must be freezing he thought worriedly.

"Rachel," he began. "Do you want to go inside?" She was silent all of a sudden, possibly remembered how cold it was herself. Silently she nodded against him, unwilling to let go. Finn released her from his arms before opening the door and leading her into the warm haven. The moment they were inside Carole was all over Rachel.

"Oh dear, are you okay? How are you holding up?" Finn looked confused as his mother pulled his ex-girlfriend into a tight hug. What was going on? Nervously he walked into the living room where Kurt was still waiting for him. His eyes flashed over to the television, he had been right, the news was on. His chest tightened when he saw the headline across the screen. _Two men killed in car accident. _In an instant he knew what had happened – it had been her parents. Finn looked over at Rachel who was being forced out of her coat via his mother. Their eyes met from across the room and he knew that she knew that he knew what had happened. His heart was beginning to beat quickly in his chest, a sudden feeling of sorrow over coming him.

Oh God.

So much for a Merry Christmas.

A/N: Thank you for reading guys, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are AWESOME!

Chapter 2:

11:59. Rachel had been staring at the clock for an hour, watching as the minutes passed by. Signing audibly she turned on her back, pulling her blankets closer to her chin. She was staying in the spare bedroom at the Hudson-Hummel's new house; Carole had refused to allow her to go home. Not that it really was a home any more. Rachel was desperate for sleep, but her mind was racing and her body wouldn't allow her to sleep. There was an unfamiliar feeling of shock settling on her chest and she was completely unsure of what to do with it. Her heart weighed heavily in her chest as she rolled over to look at the clock again.

12:00. There was an instant feeling of guilt that overcame her when she realized what day it was. Christmas Eve. The sadness that had been growing in her heart all day swelled suddenly, and she sat up in bad. Swinging her feet onto the floor she stood up and walked out of the bedroom towards Finn's room.

\o/

Finn lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was just after midnight, and it wasn't unusual for him to be awake at this time. However the devastating news of Rachel's parents had but him in a zombie like state where he didn't feel like doing anything. As they parted ways over an hour ago he pointed out his door to her in case she needed anything. He frowned. He was still supposed to be mad at her, but in the present situation all his feelings of anger had evaporated and all he wanted to do was make things better. With a yawn he reached up, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Finn?" A small voice whispered from outside his door. He knew the voice instantly, it was Rachel. Curiously he got out bed and opened the door to see her standing there clad in pyjamas that he recognized as Kurt's. She was looking down at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry Finn…" She said in a barely audible voice as she willed herself not to start to cry again. This visit was supposed to be about him, not her, but the feeling of guilt was too overwhelming. "I'm so Sorry Finn."

A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she forced herself to stare at her feet even harder. The window in his room was open and he swore that he could see the moon reflect in the drop of water that graced her face for a second. Was this about Puck?

"For what?" He asked almost nervously. Despite the tight feeling in his chest he reached out, brushing the tear away with his thumb, and forced her to look at him.

"I – I didn't mean to ruin your Christmas Finn. I know how much you love it." She told him sadly.

"Rach…" He said slowly pulling her into a hug. What could he say? This wasn't exactly going to make his Christmas better. Finn frowned, then looked down into her eyes, deciding to be truthful.

"I wasn't really having a good Christmas anyways…I missed you too much. All I have done it mope around here for the last week."

"Really?" She asked, almost hopeful. He nodded.

"Come down stairs with me for a moment?" He asked offering her his hand. She looked at it hesitatingly for a moment before taking it. Quietly they walked down stairs to the living room where the Christmas tree was situated. She watched curiously as he bent down to turn the lights on the tree on. Finn walked over to his Dad's old recliner, which he had been allowed to put in the living room despite Kurt's protests. Rachel looked at him, standing awkwardly unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Come sit with me." He invited, gesturing for her to come sit on his lap. Nervously she walked towards him and crawled onto his lap. They had this quite often before they broke up, and she knew the significance of the chair.

"What are we doing down here?" She asked, her body stiff against his.

"Relax Rachel…you're like a two by four." Rachel sighed, but allowed her body to meld into his, although she was still unsure if this was a good idea.

"So…" the teenager prompted. Finn paused before speaking, lifting his hand to rest on her arm gently.

"When I was six I wrote a letter to Santa asking him to give me my Dad back for Christmas," he began, "I woke up that Christmas morning and ran down the stairs, so excited to_ finally_ get to meet my Dad. When I got to the living room I looked everywhere for him until I finally realized he wasn't there. I started to cry because I just couldn't understand why Santa wouldn't want to give me my Dad back…That was the year I stopped believing in Santa." Finn let out a bittersweet laugh. "Ever since then, every night leading up to Christmas Eve I would go to the living room, turn on the tree and sit in my Dad's recliner. I wanted him to be here for Christmas so badly." Rachel looked up at him, brown eyes on him only. "I would curl up in this chair, and wish with everything that I had that he would come back. Sitting in this chair always makes me feel close to him."

"Whenever I got sad…" Rachel's voice cracked as she began to speak. "My Dad's would bring me a glass of water…and now…" She could feel herself starting to cry again. "I've never been so sad in my life and they're not here to bring it to me." Tear's feel freely, but she was silent in her crying this time.

"I'll always be around to bring you a glass of water. I promise." In that moment Finn made a choice – he didn't care what had happened between her and Puck. They would work it out, and he loved her way to much to let her go. Besides, she really needed him now.

"Would you like me to get you one?" She nodded slowly, licking her lips unsurely. Finn slid himself out from underneath her and stood up to go to the kitchen. Thoughtlessly he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips but then remembered that they were still broken up and caressed her hair instead. Then he turned and walked to the kitchen, embarrassment flushing his face. He sighed when he got there. In the events of the evening they had forgotten to wash the dishes and he knew there weren't any clean glasses left. However, he refused to go back empty handed so he rooted through the pile of dirty dishes for a glass to clean for her. After finding one he squirted it with a dot of soap and scrubbed until it was clean. Satisfied he dried it off before filling it with cool tap water. By the time he got back to the living he found Rachel curled up in his Dad's recliner sleeping peacefully. He looked at the glass of water in his hand and then back at her. There was no way he was going to wake her up. Quickly he ran back into the kitchen, dumping the contents of the glass into the sink then made his way back into the living room where he turned off the Christmas tree. Careful not to wake her he bent down to pick her up and carry her back upstairs. He contemplated taking back to the spare bedroom, but decided that they would both sleep better if they were together. Finn placed her on his bed, pulling a blanket up to keep her from getting cold.

As he crawled into bed beside her he promised himself that he would do whatever he could to help her get through this. Even after all the crying she's done today she still looks beautiful, he thought to himself.

The last thing he did before closing his eyes to sleep next to her was whisper a barely audible "I love you" in the darkness.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it…please review! Oh, Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Seriously, thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews. I hope that even though Christmas is over that you guys will keep reading, because I have lots of ideas for this story.

Chapter 3.

Finn groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow. For the last five minutes there are had been a constant knocking on his door. In the background he could hear the mute sounds of don't rain on my parade.

"Finn!" An irritated voice said, banging on his door again. Groaning Finn looked over at Rachel who was completely zonked out. She was lying on her stomach next to him, her mouth hanging open. Finn chuckled.

"Finn!" The voice repeated, this time a bit louder. The knocks were growing steadily stronger and if it continued to grow he knew Rachel would wake up, which was the last thing he wanted. Deciding to prevent the situation he swung his feet out of bed and walked over to his door. When he opened it he was met with the very face of a very angry Kurt, who was holding out a pink bedazzled cell phone.

"This has been ringing off the hook since the crack of dawn, and as you are well aware, I need my beauty sleep." Kurt said with a huff.

"Did you ever think of answering it?" Finn asked incredulously. Kurt looked at him like he was insane. "Just, give it here." The tall teenager snatched the phone out of the smaller ones hand. Kurt gave him a bit of a sneer before turning around and walking back to his bedroom. Finn looked down at the phone which was still playing a small clip of "Don't Rain on my parade" on repeat. Closing the door, as not to wake Rachel, he opened the phone.

"Hello?" He yawned into the mouthpiece.

"Finn? Is that you?" Finn recognized the voice immediately.

"Uh…yeah. Hey Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester continued, almost awkwardly.

"Is Rachel there? I've been trying to get a hold of her since I saw what happened on the news last night…is she there with you?"

"Yeah…she's sleeping though."

"Oh well…don't wake her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't alone or if she needed anything. How is she doing?" He asked. Finn swallowed before answering honestly.

"Awful…but it's not even been an entire day. I think she's still in shock in all honesty."

"Okay, well, keep me updated?" Will asked another question, which Finn nodded to in response before answering with a sure. The two said goodbye, and Finn re-entered his room where he got dressed for the day. A quietly as he could he searched the room for a piece of paper and a pen. In the end he ended up using the back of some math homework that he was supposed to do over the break. He sat down at his desk quickly scribbling a note that told her he was going to her house to get her some things and would be back soon. Finn put the note on the pillow next to her before giving her a longing look and leaving the room.

"Good morning honey." Carole said as he entered the kitchen. She was standing at the stove cooking what appeared to be scrambled eggs. "I thought I heard you tromping around up there. You sound like a heard of elephants." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks mom" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Carole stopped and looked at him, it wasn't every day that her 16 year old son would kiss her randomly, but she chose not to comment on it.

"So, I went to check on Rachel earlier, noticed she wasn't in her room."

"Nothing happened, Mom." He said seriously. Carole pushed the cooking eggs around in the pan.

"I know, but in case something does, please be careful. The last thing that girl needs is a pregnancy scare."

"Mom!" Finn choked on the orange juice that he had picked up off the counter.

"Just a friendly reminder." She said patting him gently on the cheek. He looked at her exasperated.

"I'm going to go over to Rachel's house and get her some things." He told her, picking up the cars keys off of the table.

"Be careful honey – and that was my orange juice!" She called after him as he walked out the front door.

\o/

Finn opened the front door to the Berry's house. He was using the key that he knew they hid underneath a rock they had in the front yard. It wasn't the first time he had used it, but it was the first time that he wasn't sneaking in to see Rachel. Finn stepped inside, wiping his snow covered feet on the carpet which stood inside. His heart started to pound as the door squeaked loudly behind him. There was something eerie about the home that had always been filled with such love and laughter. One thing he loved about the Berry's was how much Hiram and Leroy obviously loved each other and their daughter. Life had filled every corner of the house and it was now gone.

Dead.

Finn toed off his shoes, half expecting one of Rachel's Dad's to peak their heads from around he kitchen to say hello, but it never happened. It was quiet, too quiet and he didn't like it. In attempt to beat the silence he started to hum, the first song coming to mind was faithfully by journey - a song that both he and Rachel knew well. Still humming he trotted up the stairs and turned the corner to Rachel's room. He had been there many times before, and every single time her room had been clean and tidy, not this time though. Finn's jaw dropped when he saw it. Her bed was in a crinkled mess, and there were clothes all over the floor and hanging off the handles of her elliptical machine.

"I wonder what this is about" He whispered to himself as he wandered over to her closet, which had been left open. Then it hit him, this was because of the breakup. Of course, he thought stupidly. While his room was always a bit cluttered, his cleanliness had gotten significantly worse since they had broken up. Finn would be the first to admit that his motivation to keep tidy had evaporated when they had broken up. The only thing he had unpacked since moving was clean underwear, and that was only because his mom yelled at him until he did. Currently Finn was living out of boxes for everything else.

Finn bent down, picking up a duffle bag he had seen her use for dance clothes many times. It was empty at the moment, and he figured he could use it to pack some things for her. Finn rummaged through her closet and dresser until he had everything he needed but one thing. Underwear. He knew exactly which drawer it was in because on his time in her room, after they had gotten together, he had been so nervous that he had fiddled with it nervously.

"Finn!" She had yelped, scurrying in between him and the drawer. Finn had jumped back, startled. "There are some…delicates that a woman prefers to keep private from her boyfriend in the early stages of a relationship."

Finn chuckled at the memory, but knew he had to enter the unexplored territory, because really, what was the purpose of his visit if he returned without everything she needed? Nervously he closed his eyes and reached in, grabbing onto as many as he could. Without looking he stuffed it into the bag, hoping he had grabbed enough to last her a few days.

Zipping the bag shut Finn turned and walked out of the room. Bag in hand he trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he knew he could find some of Rachel's vegan food. He was about to open the fridge door when a list that was hanging on it caught his eye. It was labelled as "emergency numbers" and had the phone numbers of Rachel's various family members, who were scattered all over the United States. Briefly he wondered if the news had reached the rest of her family. He doubted it had. After snatching up the piece of paper and stuffing it into his pocket, Finn returned to the task of finding her some food that he knew she would like.

It only took him a few more minutes, and soon he was heading out of the front door. Finn locked the door behind him and was about to return the key to its hiding spot when he saw two police officers approaching him.

"Excuse me sir," said the female one.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for a girl by the name of Rachel Berry. She is described as petite, brown hair, brown eyes…" The other officer explained.

"Why?" Finn asked, a sudden need to protect her overcoming him.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, son, but Hiram and Leroy Berry were killed in a collision last night…"

"Yes, I did know that." He told them, looking at his feet sadly.

"Well, since Rachel is under the age of 18 we need to take her to social services, until we can find a proper guardian for her." Finn felt a surge of panic, were they going to take Rachel away? "However, we have been unable to find her. Do you know where she is, son?" The officer looked at the feminine duffle bag and key he was carrying, almost daring him to lie.

"Yes I do…" He trailed off.

"Can you take us to her?" Finn nodded biting his lip.

"Okay, but can we maybe, like, talk about her options before you just take her away. She needs to be around people that care about her right now." He said in almost a whisper. The officers looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Finn shook his head no, deciding to leave their history out of the conversation.

"She's my best friend." He told them without any hesitation in his voice.

A/N: So, I feel like not a lot happened in this Ch, but there will be some big things happening in Ch. 4, and many more sweet Finchel moments that I have already started to write. So, review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the wait in the chapter, but this one is extra long to make up for it. Thank you all for reviewing!

Chapter 4.

The entire drive home Finn gripped his steering wheel as hard as he could. So hard that his knuckles had become a pale shade of white. Nervously he turned into his drive way, looking to see if the police officers were still following him. They were. He grabbed the duffle bag out of the backseat before heading up the snowy path to his new house.

"Mom?" he called as he entered his house, the officer s following closely behind. Carole peaked her head around the wall, drying her hands off with a towel.

"Finn Hudson, what did you do?" She asked, looking back and forth between the officers.

"Nothing Mom!" He reassured her quickly…this did look kind of bad now that he thought about it. "They need to talk to Rachel. Have you seen her?"

"I think she is still sleeping." Finn groaned inwardly as he didn't want to wake her, but ran for the stairs anyways. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason Finn felt compelled to knock before entering the room. Gently he pushed the door open, to see her lying on his bed, face buried into his pillow.

"Rach?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice muffled from the pillow. Finn swallowed almost nervous.

"Uh…there are some police officers downstairs that want to talk to you." More like take you away, he thought fear swelling inside him. She turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Did you inquire as to what they wanted to speak to me about?"

"Uh…something about you needing a legal guardian." Rachel bit her lip nervously, suddenly aware that she had no one to go home to. The knot that had been weighing down her stomach since yesterday grew again.

"What if they try to take me away from Lima?" She asked, eyes growing large in horror.

"We'll figure it out." He reassured her, ignoring the voice in his head that was asking him the same question. "Let's just get this over with to start, and go from there."

Rachel nodded, pulling her petite body from the bed. Still clad in her pyjamas she walked out of the room and down the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs she could hear the conversation that was taking place.

"I don't understand officer; didn't the Berry's have a will that left Rachel with a designated legal guardian in case something like this happened?" Burt asked. There was a sudden lump in her throat, which she swallowed quickly. She looked back at Finn, who was standing behind her.

"Nana." She said, entering the room. "It was my Nana on the will, but she passed away last spring." The female officer nodded, standing up to introduce herself.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Officer Bennett, and this is my partner Officer Marz." She extended her hand to Rachel, who was suddenly very aware that she was still in her night clothes. "We're very sorry about your losses."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, eyes unable to meet those of anyone in the room. Finn gave her a gentle nudge from behind, urging her to sit down.

"Yes, that's right," Officer Marz said taking a sip of the coffee Carole had brought out. "Alison Berry was meant to be you're legal guardian in case anything happened to your Dad's, and the will was never updated after she passed away, which puts us in an awkward position. Legally we can't just have you wandering around without anyone to take care of you."

"Well, couldn't a family member take her or something?" Carole interjected. Rachel shook her head, tears springing up in her eyes.

"I don't have any family in Lima…the closet I have are in Iowa." Rachel told them. She wasn't sure what would be worse, having to leave her entire life in Lima, or being forced to live with strangers.

"Look kid, I know that this isn't going to be easy, but we are going to put you into foster care until we can figure something out, hopefully arrange for you to stay with someone in your family." Rachel's eyes widened, as she buried her face into her hand's whispering "no" over and over. Finn panicked, placing a hand on her back he looked over at his mom, eyes pleading for help.

"You can't just expect me to go live with complete strangers!" She managed to choke out between hic-ups. Burt and Carole looked at each other, both knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"I have an idea." Carole spoke up, moving over to sit next to Rachel, who she knew was nearing a complete melt down. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering her history with her son, but when she looked at the small teenager next to her, she knew she had no other option.

"What if, Rachel stays with us, at least until we can figure something out. We don't want her having to leave everything she's known," Carole paused in thought for a moment. "Rachel has become like a daughter to me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Plus, we have that extra bedroom."

Rachel looked over at Carole, a glimpse of hope filling her eyes. "You think of me as a daughter?" She asked. Carole nodded, reaching out and wiping a tear off her chin.

"Well can we make that work?" Burt asked the officers.

"The only problem with that is that you guys aren't in the foster care system…" Officer Marz said, leaning back into his chair thoughtfully. Officer Bennett sent him a glare and pulled him into hallway. The four left in the living room exchanged awkward glances, waiting anxiously until the officers returned.

"Ok," Officer Bennett began as she re-entered the room. "So, legally we are not supposed to do this, but we are going to turn a blind eye and allow you to stay here for as long as you can. We can't say how long that will be though…"

"And, you will have to apply to be her foster parents, if you expect this to last long." Marz told Carole and Burt very seriously. The newly weds nodded. "We will also need to talk to her extended family, and see what they think…but you can stay for now."

"Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Briefly a smile graced her face as she ran over to them. For a moment Finn thought that she was going to hug the police officers, but she didn't. Instead she turned around, placing herself in Carole's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered into her shoulder.

\o/

Rachel sighed quietly, looking at the people around her. She wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to come, but somehow she had found herself sitting in a pew in Lima's largest cathedral. It was Christmas Eve and Carole had insisted that they try to keep some semblance of normalcy in their life. For the Hudson's going to church on Christmas Eve was something they did every year, but Rachel had never been to a Christmas Eve service in her life. Still she had to admit that it was a beautiful service. There were trees decorated with lights and ribbon, and there were candles lit in every direction she looked. She had even managed to suffer through a horrendously off pitch version of Oh Holy Night, sung by a girl that looked to be about 10 years old. Of course she had had to bite her tongue as not to make any comments. Currently the preacher was standing behind the podium giving the evening's service.

"And so, God sent his only son to earth in the form of a baby, so that we could have his love and mercy." Rachel scoffed inwardly. Sure she didn't believe that Jesus was the messiah, but she still believed in the same God. A surge of rage rang through her body when she listened to the priest preach about God's love for humanity.

"Excuse me." She whispered through clenched teeth, quietly slipping past the Hudson-Hummel's and out of the sanctuary. Anxiously she looked around, searching for the washroom. At first site she ran for it, completely ignoring the usher that was asking if she was okay. Angrily she pushed the door open, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Fuck!" She shouted under her breath, kicking the counter furiously. How on earth could a God that was supposed to love her do this to her? A small growl like noise escaped her before her body began to shake with cries for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She froze in silence when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Did you just swear?" A voice asked from behind her. Rachel almost laughed in spite of herself. Pretty much everyone in Lima knew her feelings about profane language.

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm a complete mess." She apologized, wiping her face dry with the back of her hands as she turned around to look at him. Finn reached out, cupping her face in his hands.

"You're allowed to be a mess Rach…" He told her sincerely, pulling her body close to his before engulfing her in his arms. Rachel settled against him, allowing herself to relax when he started weaving his fingers into her hair. The couple stood there for a few moments unsure of what to do next.

"Hey!" A shrill voice said loudly. Finn and Rachel broke apart, looking to see a young girl of about 5 dressed up as an angel. Her face was covered in candy cane goo. "You're not supposed to be in here! You're a BOY!"

Finn felt Rachel giggle against him when the girl pursed her chubby red lips together angrily.

"Uh…yeah…just a minute. You want to go home Rach?" He asked, caressing Rachel's arm gently. She nodded, leading him out of the washroom.

"Just let me go tell my Mom that we are leaving." Rachel nodded again, fixing a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. As quietly as he could, Finn re-entered the sanctuary. Unfortunately his height and clunky feet soon had everyone in the Church looking at him. Self consciously he approached his family, whispering as quietly as he could.

"Rachel and I are going to leave. Can you pass me her coat please?" The red jacket was quickly passed down the line of Hudson-Hummel's.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Carole whispered, glancing awkwardly at the Priest who was sending looks in their general direction.

"No, its okay." He told them, backing out of the sanctuary. Finn almost felt as though he should apologize to everyone for the disturbance. "Well that was humiliating." He mumbled under his breath, as he neared Rachel who was waiting exactly where he had left her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I just disrupted the entire service, I think." Finn opened up the coat, helping her to put her arms through the sleeves.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get out of here."

\o/

Rachel sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Once again she was unable to sleep, despite the fatigue that was growing steadily. It was a mutual agreement that she and Finn should sleep separately tonight. The only problem was that being alone was the last thing she wanted. For a moment Rachel had contemplated climbing into bed with Kurt, but she wasn't exactly sure what his reaction would be. Admitting defeat she rolled out of her bed, and walked down the hall to Finn's room. She wondered how long

Carole would allow this to happen. Rachel opened the door, half expecting Finn to be sitting there waiting for her, but instead she was greeted with emptiness. Her brow furrowed together in thought for a moment before she realized where he would be. Rachel turned, her bare feet padding along the hallway.

"I thought you'd be downstairs." Rachel said jumping back when walked straight into Finn.

"I was, but I decided it was time to turn in. I thought you were asleep."

"It would seem that my brain is functioning at the level of the energizer bunny at the moment." She told him, following him into his room. Finn watched as she climbed into his bed, knowing that she would be welcome there. His heart still ached every time he looked at her. A wave of exhaustion swept over him, and he climbed in next to her.

"Rach…since you've been here we haven't really had the chance to talk about…everything with Puck. We really need to." He was laying on his side looking at her.

"I know…" She whispered, tearing her eyes away from his. Finn smacked himself mentally when he saw a look of guilt appear on her face. Why on earth would he bring this up now? Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, staring up at the dark ceiling uncomfortably. She was about to speak, when suddenly his body was hovering over top of hers, their lips being crushed together gently. Finn panicked for a moment when she didn't respond to his kiss, her body as stiff as a rod underneath him. He was about to pull away in embarrassment when she snaked her arms around his waist, pressing their chests together.

"Finn…" she murmured, her breathe dropping deeply. Finn let out a low moan when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her back arching against him. Hands were roaming freely, and Finn could feel all his blood rushing down south. He was sure she could feel it. Abruptly he broke their kiss, promising himself that he wasn't going to allow this to go any further tonight.

"We'll work it out…I promise." He told her in all honesty, before peppering her face with kisses.

"Good." Rachel reached out, guiding him back to her lips. She could do this all night.

A/N: So…I wrote much of this at 3:30 AM…in what I believe to be an exhausted state…so I will go back and correct spelling/grammar as needed. Thanks for reading everyone, please review!


End file.
